papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
Paper Mario is the first game in the Paper Mario series, and was released on the Nintendo 64. It was developed by Intelligent Systems and became a hit with critics and fans alike. The game stars Mario and a cast of others on their adventure to save, once again, the Mushroom Kingdom from the power hungry Bowser. In Japan, the game is known as Mario Story, while it was originally going to be called Super Mario RPG 2, then Super Mario Adventure, and finally Paper Mario. Gameplay As the name implies, the world of Paper Mario is, in a way, 2-D, though features 3-D elements as well similar to that of Super Mario 64, though not nearly as advanced. While a storyline is featured in all Mario games, they're sublime at best, while all installments in the Paper Mario series are actually more in-depth than one might conclusively assume. Many of the game's locations resemble areas you'd find in a Mario video game, while all of Mario's partners are a species found in the platformers. Plot The game starts off in Mario's House, as Luigi reads a letter to Mario informing them that they are both invited to Princess Peach's gathering. When they reach the castle, the player controls Mario to look for Peach. When the player finds Peach, an earthquake is felt and then Bowser and Kammy Koopa crash through the window where Peach and Mario are talking. The player engages with Bowser, but is soon powerless due to the fact Bowser has stolen the Star Rod from Star Haven. He then blasts Mario out of the window of the castle, which is floating somewhere in space. Mario falls, is unconsious, and then the 7 Stars gather around Mario. Mario then starts his adventures, fighting many bosses and enemies alike to save Princess Peach. Prologue: A Plea From The Stars Princess Peach decides to throw a great party, and Mario & Luigi are invited. As you arrive at the castle, Luigi decides to mingle with the other party guests while Mario goes up to Peach's private chambers. After conversing for a short time, the castle begins to mysteriously tremble. After some time, Peach looks out the window to see that the sky is dark and full of stars. But how could this be? Well, after a dramatic entrance, Bowser comes in and explains how he had lifted Peach's Castle into the sky. Mario challenges Bowser to a fight, but Bowser has the ultimate upperhand: the Star Rod in his hand! During the battle, he casts himself invincible and Mario is knocked unconscious. Mario is then booted out the castle and he plummets back to Mushroom Kingdom! He wakes up after some time later in a small opening of trees on the edge of Goomba Village. A small Goomba girl (Goombaria) discovers him unconscious, then helps him into the small village, where her and her family nurse him back to health. When Mario awakens, an older Goomba (Goompa) greets him and explains to him where he is. After a short explanation, Mario leaves and introduces himself to the entire Goomba family who resides in Goomba Village. But Mario doesn't dilly-dally, he concludes that he must press on! But just as he is about to leave the east exit of the village, Kammy Koopa, who is Bowser's most loyal servant, comes in an destroys the gate under a great big yellow block. Mario decided to leave Goompapa, Goombario's father, with the gate, and chooses to visit Goompa for help. However, he finds that the earthquake caused by Kammy Koopa's block has caused the veranda to collapse, and Mario falls to Jr Troopa's Playground. There he meets Goompa who assists him in locating a Hammer, and also aids him in fighting Jr. Troopa. After defeating Jr. Troopa, Mario proceeds back up to Goomba Village where he receives a Power Jump Badge from Goompa and uses the Hammer to destroy Kammy Koopa's yellow block. Goombario then agrees to aid Mario in his quest, and becomes Mario's first party member. He then proceeds to Toad Town where he continues to Shooting Star Summit, where the hologram Star Spirits inform him that he must travel to Koopa Bros Fortress to defeat the Koopa Bros and reclaim the Star Spirit, Eldstar. After an altercation with the disguised Koopa Bros, Mario continues to Pleasant Path. Peach Encounter 1: When You Wish Upon a Star Kid Trapped and isolated in the castle, Princess Peach wishes for help, and help arrives in the form of a Star Kid named Twink. After declining some of Peach's wishes because he is unable to perform them, Twink agrees to give Mario the Lucky Star Peach wishes him to have. Chapter 1: Storming Koopa Bros. Fortress Mario starts his adventure on the Pleasant Path. There, he meets up with Red & Blue Goomba, as well as their leader, King Goomba, employed by none other than King Bowser. Mario easily defeats them all, and heads off for Toad Town. The Koopa Bros. almost tricked him back in Toad Town, but Mario prevailed. On arriving at the peaceful Koopa Village... which was not so peaceful at the time, Mario made quick work of the Fuzzy infestation. Finally, Mario and Co. arrived at Koopa Bros. Fortress. The fortress had lots of tricks and traps waiting for Mario. In the end, though, Mario beat the Koopa Bros. and saved the first star spirit, Eldstar. Peach Encounter 2: Bowser's Diary Peach and Twink escape the Princess's private chambers and finds Bowser's dormitory. There they sneak a peek in his diary to discover that the next Star Spirit is hidden in Dry, Dry Ruins in Dry, Dry Desert. Chapter 2: The Mystery Of Dry Dry Ruins In the south, there lies a tall mountain, followed by a vast desert. This was Mario's next location, for somewhere in the Dry Dry Desert, the next star sprit was hidden. After climbing Mt. Rugged, Mario looked for clues at the Dry Dry Outpost and found Moustafa, who held the key to the Dry Dry Ruins. After solving the confusing puzzles of the ruins, Mario challenged Tutankoopa and beat him, earning the second star sprit, Mamar. Peach Encounter 3: In the Library Peach and Twink sneak into the Princess's Private Library, which is now infested with Bowser's minions. Eavesdropping on a Koopatrol and Hammer Bro, they discover that the next Star Spirit is guarded by the "Invincible" Tubba Blubba, who has a terrible secret. Chapter 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba The Forever Forest was a new challenge for Mario, but he had to get through because he knew the Boo's at Boo's Mansion new something about the star spirit... and they did. In exchange for the star spirit, Lady Bow want you to defeat the "Invincible" Tubba Blubba. This, obviously, was no easy task, so Mario searched Blubba's Mansion for clues. It turns out; Tubba Blubba is just a hollow shell being controlled by Tubba's Heart, who would not give up with out a fight. But Mario succeeded, and Lady Bow gave you the third spirit, Skolar Peach Encounter 4: Mario's Worst Nightmares Peach again tries to sneak out of her private chambers, but is caught this time by none other than Bowser and Kammy Koopa. However, Bowser sees this as a blessing in disguise since Peach can tell him Mario's worst fears, so that Kammy can send these items or enemies such as a Mushroom or a Pokey Mummy to Shy Guy's Toy Box. Peach, of course, has the option to lie to Bowser. Chapter 4: Trials In The Toy Box You find yourself back at Toad Town, and they have a Shy Guy problem. You must get into the Shy Guy's Toy Box by going invisible while a Shy Guy goes through a secret door in the wall. After returning a Storeroom Key from the Shy Guys to the Shop Owner, you receive a Toy Train which can be dropped into Shy Guy's Toy Box and used to get to the numerous stations. After numerous tricks caused by Kammy Koopa, and after joining forces with the Li'l Sparky, Watt, you finally reach General Guy, who is defeated for the fourth Star Spirit, Muskular. Peach Encounter 4: Bake a Cake with Princess Peach Sneaking into the Dining Room, Peach encounters Gourmet Guy, a permanently hungry Shy Guy, who requests that she bake him a cake. After doing so, she has him taste it, and he in return informs her that the next Star Spirit is in Mt Lavalava on Lavalava Island Chapter 5: Hot Hot Times On Lavalava Island After Mario and company help out a whale, the whale volunteers to take you to the Island. After helping the villagers of Yoshi Village, you learn a way to get to the volcano. Eventually, the group finds and defeats Lava Piranha to claim the fifth Star Spirit, Misstar. Peach Encounter 5: The 64th Annual Trivia Quiz Show Peach sneaks downstairs to find a room where the minions are having a Quiz Show. She receives a Sneaky Parasol, which can help her transform into things. If she wins, she also receives a Jammin' Jelly. During the Quiz Show, she discovers that the next Star Spirit is held by Huff N Puff in Flower Fields. Chapter 6: Dark Days In Flower Fields When you get back to toad town go to the girl that has a garden and talk to her, she should talk about some seeds which you will have to get if you haven't got them already, Once you give her the seeds a door will appear in mid air, go through it and you will find yourself in Flower Fields You soon discover the trouble with dark clouds there and you must find a way to stop the cloud creatures (including Huff N Puff) to save the next Star Spirit, Klevar. Peach Encounter 6: Kammy Koopa's Secret Weapon Using the Sneaky Parasol, Peach manages to investigate a discover the development of a secret weapon being built by Kammy Koopa. Chapter 7: A Star Spirit On Ice Back in Toad Town, Mario travels to Merlon's House where a Ninji directs him throug Toad Town Tunnels to Shiver City. After an altercation where Mario must prove he did not murder the Mayor Penguin, he travels to Star Haven, defeating a Monstar made up of Star Kids along the way, and meets Merle, son of Merlon, who gives him a Bucket. Mario returns to Shiver City where Mayor Penguin entrusts him with a Scarf. Mario uses these items to enter Crystal Palace, solve some puzzles created by Duplighosts and defeat the Crystal King for the seventh and final Star Spirit, Kalmar. Peach Encounter 7: All Tied Up Bowser ties Peach up to keep her out of trouble and takes her out of the private chambers, attacking Twink in the process. Chapter 8: A Star-Powered Showdown With all 7 Star Spirits, Mario can finally go to Bowser's Castle. He is transported there from Shooting Star Summit with the help of the Star Spirits. There he travels through Bowser's Castle, into Peach's Castle and onto the roof where he fights Bowser. At first he is unable to defeat Bowser due to Kammy Koopa's secret weapon, but with the help of the Star Spirits, Princess Peach and Twink, he is able to defeat Bowser and bring the Princess and her castle back to Toad Town. A celebration parade commences and then Mario and Peach go back home watching fireworks. External Links *View Papermario.com from the time Paper Mario was first released *Pictures of NPC's and info Category:Games Category:Paper Mario